HUMOR GARING!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Inuyasha dkk pada ketawa-ketawa gaje pada saat jam pelajaran. Padahal, mereka sudah kelas 6 SD. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka tertawakan? WARNING: AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. AWAS HUMOR GARING! RnR?


Summary

Inuyasha dkk pada ketawa-ketawa gaje waktu jam pelajaran. Padahal, mereka sudah kelas 6 SD. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka tertawakan? Arigatou buat senpai saya, Jess Kuchiki, yang telah memberikan ide berupa SMS. Gomen di '_Center_' RnR?

Disclaimer

InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Genre

Humor / Parody

Rated

K+

WARNING

AU, OOC, GaJe, nista, gak bermutu. AWAS HUMOR GARING!

_**PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**KALAU GAK MINAT BACA, SILAHKAN TEKAN TOMBOL 'BACK' DI KIRI ATAS!**_

_**OKAY..?**_

... HUMOR GARING ...

Pada suatu pagi yang terik -?- saat jam pelajaran pertama dikelas Inuyasha dkk, yang tidak lain tidak bukan, guru mereka adalah Sesshoumaru.

Di kelas mereka, satu meja diduduki 2 orang. Kursinya berbaris kebelakang sebanyak 6 baris, dan berkelompok sebanyak 3 kelompok. Jadi, jumlah murid mereka adalah (siap-siap ngitung pake rumus) (2 X 6) X 3 = 12 X 3 = 36 orang.

Nah! Inuyasha dkk ini, duduk dibarisan tengah, bangku pertama dan kedua dari belakang. Bagi yang belum tau Inuyasha dkk, mereka itu ada 4 orang, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, dan Sango.

Posisi duduk mereka ber-empat ini adalah sebagai berikut –halah!-. Dibarisan paling belakang, ada Inuyasha (kiri) dan Kagome (kanan). Dibarisan kedua dari belakang, ada Sango (kiri) dan Miroku (kanan).

Mereka ini (sekelas) sudah kelas 6 SD, jadi, kata sang Sesshoumaru-sensei, kalau sudah kelas 6, tidak boleh lagi tertawa-tertawa, karena sudah mau ujian. Apalagi, tertawa itu terlalu berlebihan dan seakan-akan melupakan pelajaran. Inuyasha dkk melanggar peraturan secara tidak langsung -?- itu, yaitu, mereka SANGAT sering tertawa setiap hari.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja ada dari mereka yang mendapat 10 besar dari kelas 1-6. Dan orang itu adalah.. KAGOME! Ya. Kagome adalah orang ter-pintar dan tau diri dari mereka ber-empat. Tapi, kemampuan Sango juga lumayan. Dia sering menyatakan pendapat. Begitu juga dengan Inuyasha dan Miroku. Mereka sama-sama aktif. Tinggal kemampuan teori-nya saja yang agak kurang.

Dan dimulailah petualangan tertawa -?- mereka...

"Anak-anak, ayo kerjakan latihan halaman 32!" perintah sang sensei pada murid-muridnya.

"Haik!" jawab murid-murid serentak / bersamaan.

Mereka pun segera membuka buku mereka dan mengerjakan apa yang disuruh sang sensei. Inuyasha dkk pun beraksi.

"YES! YES! KELUAR 'TEJO' (1) KU!" teriak Inuyasha pelan -?-.

"BWAHAHAHAHA...!" tawa Sango, Miroku, dan Kagome pun meledak, namun pelan. Ya, supaya mereka nggak dimarahi.

"Gyahahaha..! Ada-ada aja si Inuyasha," kata Kagome sambil tertawa juga.

"Ohya, gigi-nya sensei somplak nggak ya?" kata Miroku asal.

"KAHAHAHAHA..!" mereka tertawa asal (tentunya pelan).

"Nggak boleh gitu loh, Miroku, ihihihi.." larang Sango dibarengi ketawa juga. –Ckckck..-

KRIIIING...

Akhirnya.. Istirahat pun tiba.. Inuyasha dkk masih duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, eh, aku ada cerita nih.." kata Kagome.

"Ya udah, bilang aja," sambung Inuyasha.

"Gini.. Ini adalah cerita pertengkaran antara Tukang Tempe dan Tukang Tahu yang semua kata di cerita ini diawali dengan huruf 'T'!" kata Kagome panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. –loh?-

"Okeh, okeh! Saya akan mendengarkan!" kata Miroku sok ngelawak.

"Tatkala, temperatur terik terbakar terus, Tukang Tempe tetap tabah. _'Tempe! Tempe! Tempe!_' teriaknya. Ternyata, teriakan Tukang Tempe tadi terdengar Tukang Tahu, terpaksa, teriakan Tukang Tahu tambah tinggi, '_Tahu! Tahu! Tahu!_' _'Tempenya terbaik, tempenya ter-enak, tempenya terkenal!_' timpal Tukang Tempe. Tukang Tahu tidak terima, '_Tempenya Tengik, tempenya tawar, tempenya terjelek!_' Tukang Tempe tertegun terhenyak, '_TEPLAKK!_' Tamparannya tepat terkena Tukang Tahu. Tetapi, Tukang Tahu tidak terkalahkan. Tendangannya dapat terkena tulang tungkai Tukang Tempe. Tukang Tempe terjengkang tumbang. Tetapi, tatapan Tukang Tempe terus terhunus tajam terhadap Tukang Tahu. Tetapi, Tukang Tahu tidak terpengaruh tatapan tajam Tukang Tempe tersebut. '_Tidak Takut!_' tantang Tukang Tahu. Ternyata, tangan Tukang Tempe terkepal, tinjunya terarah, terus, tonjokannya tepat terkena Tukang Tahu. Tidak ter-elakkan! Tujuh tempat terkena tinjunya. Tonjokan terakhir tepat terkena telak. Tukang Tahu terjerembab. '_TOLONG! TOLONG! TOLONG!_'"

"Hedeh! Kebanyakan! Nggak ngerti! Tapi, keren juga ya, 'T' semua!" kagum Inuyasha.

"Aku punya yang lebih lucu (garing) lagi!" cetus Sango.

"APA ? APA ?" Miroku penasaran.

"Saya, Jeremy Teti ! Salam S*TV !" Sango meniru reporter tersebut.

"Garing!" kata Inuyasha.

"Saya! Saya!" kata Miroku layaknya anak TK. –digampar Miroku-

"Apa? Apa?" kata Sango penasaran.

"Mengapa _why_ selalu _always_ tetapi _but_ tidak pernah _never_? Karena _because_ itu _that_!"

"Lumayan lah.. Lumayan.." komentar Inuyasha.

KRIIIING..!

"Bah! Udah masuk! Padahal masih mau ketawa-ketawa lagi!" sesal Kagome -?-.

"YES! YES! KELUAR 'TEJO' KU!" Miroku meniru gaya Inuyasha.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BWAHAHAHAHA!" tawa mereka membahana di seluruuuuuh... kelas! –gubrak!-

"Heh! Diam kalian!" kata sang sensei yang sudah masuk tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Inuyasha dkk.

"Oh, tidak bisa!" bisik Kagome pada mereka ber-tiga.

"Prikitiew!" sambung Sango.

Kemudian, Kagome mengeluarkan HP-nya yang ber-merk Tit*an.

Tiba-tiba, Inuyasha nyeletuk, "Suz*uki Tit*an, Prikitiew!"

"Hihihihi..." tawa mereka pelan.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pelajaran mereka yang tadi. Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak habis-habisnya membuat lawakan lucu (yang lebih pantas disebut garing).

"Halo..." kata Inuyasha menirukan iklan H*rpic, pembersih kloset.

"Kahahaha.." tawa Sango kecil.

"YES! YES!" kata Kagome terputus.

"Ehem! Ehem, ehem! Udahlah Kagome. Udah capek aku ketawa," pasrah Sango sambil ber-dehem untuk menahan ketawa-nya.

Mereka pun kembali mengerjakan pelajaran mereka kembali dan siap dengan cepat dan tepat. Setelah itu, mereka pun memeriksa pekerjaan mereka bersama-sama sekelas atas perintah sang sensei. Tanpa terasa, waktu bergulir cepat –halah!-, 5 menit sebelum bel pulang.

"Anak-anak, jangan lupa belajar dan mengerjakan PR ya," kata sang sensei Sesshoumaru pada murid-muridnya tercinta. –hueeeeks!-

"Baik sensei!" kata mereka serentak.

KRIIIING..!

Akhirnya, suara bel yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirya berbunyi juga. Inuyasha dkk masih belum pulang. Mereka ingin menghabiskan bekal mereka yang belum habis saat istirahat tadi.

"YES! YES!" kata Sango.

"Sango, bentaran aja ya. Gak nahan nih.." ajak Kagome yang tawanya agak ditahan.

Mereka pun dengan cepat menghabiskan bekal-nya. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Miroku dan Inuyasha datang ke kelas yang baru selesai tukar pakaian dari kamar mandi.

Mata Kagome pun tertuju pada baju Miroku yang ada tulisannya.

"Miroku! Dimana-mana, tulisannya itu I Love Bali! Baju-mu kok I Love –piip-?" kata Kagome sambil teriak sambil mengabsen warga kebun binatang.

Sango yang sedang minum air pun hampir keselek, namun nasibnya tidak na'as karena belum sempat diteguknya dan dilanjutkan dengan tertawa-an-nya.

"Gyahahaha! Kagome! Aku hampir keselek loh!" kata Sango.

"BWAHAHA! I LOVE –piip-!" kata Inuyasha mengulang kata-kata Kagome tadi.

Sebenarnya, tulisan itu asli 'I Love Bali'. Kagome-nya aja yang mau bikin orang ketawa.

Kagome pun berkata lagi, "YES! YES! KELUAR 'TEJO' KU!"

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat ke-tiga teman-nya yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-OWARI-

(1) Tejo: Hasil buang hajat kita, hanya, diplesetkan dan ditambahkan hijau (ijo). Intinya, -piip- ijo a.k.a TEJO.

Saya tidak bermaksud bashing chara dan gomenasai kalau ada fic yang mirip ini..

Selamat me-review!


End file.
